Almas Solas
by Andy56
Summary: Scully se met en danger pour tenter de sauver Gibson des griffes de CSM et de ses hommes. S'apercevant de sa disparition, Mulder va tout faire poru les aider...


Auteur : PoLLy

Genre : Aventure, suspence

Time-Line : Tout début de la saison 6, quelques semaines après « The beginning » et la disparition de Gibson Praise.

Disclaimers :

Résumé :

Feedbacks : Andreaparcoeurhotmail.fr

Blog : AndreaParCoeur. Solas

La brise soulevait avec légèreté les rideaux blancs de la fenêtre, les faisait virevolter dans une valse agréable. Scully appréciait particulièrement cet instant de fraîcheur, à l'aube, car les températures estivales ne semblaient pas décidées à redescendre. Elle venait de prendre une douche et boutonnait désormais son chemisier, après avoir enfilé un des débardeurs blancs qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Les affaires non classées n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de surchargées, loin de là. Mulder et elle avaient même plutôt tendance à joindre eux-mêmes différents commissariats, à la recherche du moindre cas intéressant.

S'emparant de sa veste et de ses clés de voiture, elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Ce fut quand elle l'ouvrit que son cœur manqua un battement.

« Gibson ? » S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui pour plonger son regard rassurant dans le sien, fatigué et préoccupé.

Il se tenait devant elle, les bras le long du corps et de fines gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il avait apparemment couru pour venir jusque chez elle. Sans attendre, elle glissa sa main autour de la sienne et emprisonna ses petits doigts.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en le guidant finalement jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

« On… On me poursuit, je suis en danger. Ils veulent me récupérer. » Annonça-t-il en se hissant sur la chaise, encore trop haute pour ses petites jambes.

« L'Homme à la Cigarette ? » Devina Scully en lui servant du jus d'orange.

Gibson acquiesça puis accepta volontiers le verre qu'elle lui présentait. Il but plusieurs gorgées avec une telle précipitation qu'il failli s'étrangler.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Proposa-t-elle en le voyant si exténué.

« Non, il faut partir Dana, ils vont me retrouver. Ils savant que je n'ai que vous et Mulder, ils savent aussi où vous habitez. » Précisa-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre avec une méfiance indescriptible.

« Où dois-tu aller ? Tu as une idée ? » Questionna Scully en marchant vers lui.

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour et au moment où il allait lui répondre, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, faisant voler la vitre en éclats. Scully se précipita dans la direction de Gibson, le protégeant de son corps, ils s'éloignèrent pour être dissimulés par le sofa.

« Gibson, ça va ? » Fit Scully en commençant à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, ses mains caressant avec douceur son visage tendu.

« Oui, juste des égratignures. » La rassura-t-il, devinant qu'elle-même était blessée mais ignorait la douleur.

« On va sortir par derrière, viens. » Suggéra-t-elle, tenant la main de l'enfant et sortant à la hâte.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et arrivés à la porte, Scully vérifia que personne ne les surveillait. La voie semblant libre, ils coururent jusqu'à sa voiture et elle écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Roulant à toute allure, elle jetait de brefs coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur, s'assurant que personne ne les suivait.

« Une fois sortis de la ville, on trouvera une cabine téléphonique et j'appellerai Mulder pour le prévenir de notre situation. » Lui annonça-t-elle, la main sur sa frêle épaule.

Il était essoufflé et visiblement à bout de nerfs, il avait dû avoir du mal à rejoindre son appartement sans pour autant la mettre immédiatement en danger. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir qu'un si petit bonhomme devait déjà affronter de telles épreuves. Elle se demandait comment il tenait le coup face à ces hommes qui le traquaient telle une proie.

Scully ouvrit la porte en plexiglas, ayant laissé Gibson dans la voiture. Néanmoins, pas une seconde elle ne décrocha son regard de sa silhouette endormie, composant en vitesse le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Mulder. » Répondit son collègue à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mulder, c'est moi. » Dit-elle en cherchant déjà ses prochains mots.

« Scully ? Ca va ? Où es-tu ?» S'inquiéta immédiatement Mulder, car elle avait déjà beaucoup de retard contrairement à son habitude.

« Ca va Mulder. Je… Je suis avec Gibson Praise, il a des problèmes. » Lui dit-elle en tapotant nerveusement sur le boitier de communication.

« Je t'écoute. » Fit-il simplement, parfaitement concentré.

« Le Fumeur est après lui, je ne sais pas comment il a retrouvé sa trace mais Gibson est parvenu à atteindre mon appartement avant que ses hommes de mains ne nous rejoignent. » Expliqua Scully, ôtant son chemisier qui lui collait à la peau avec cette chaleur insoutenable.

« Vous êtes blessés ? » S'enquit Mulder, se redressant soudainement sur sa chaise.

« Rien de grave, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as un endroit où on pourrait cacher Gibson quelques temps ? Histoire qu'il se fasse oublier. » Demanda-t-elle en pensant directement aux Lone Gunmen.

« Euh… Oui, une cabane près du lac de Old Hickory, c'est à deux journées de voiture en passant par les Appalaches, près de Nashville, Tennessee. » Lui annonça-t-il après brève réflexion.

« Merci, je te rappelle ce soir. » Répliqua Scully, soulagée d'avoir au moins un objectif.

« Je vous y attendrai, je vais y aller par avion en brouillant les pistes. A ce soir alors, prends soin de toi et de Gibson. » Conseilla-t-il, sachant d'hors et déjà qu'il ne voulait pas raccrocher.

« Compte sur moi. » Lança Scully avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Essuyant son front humide d'un revers de main, elle soupira longuement. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore embarquée ? Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une station service au bout de la route presque désertique qu'ils avaient empruntée. Se remettant au volant, elle conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Gibson ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, trop éprouvé par ces derniers jours. Scully se surprit à le contempler avec un sourire attendri, il ressemblait à un petit ange, la tête appuyée contre la vitre entrouverte et ses longs cils reposant sur ses joues arrondies. La jeune femme caressa son doux visage du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur sa pommette rosie par le soleil. Puis à regret, elle se décida à sortir de la voiture, une chance qu'elle ne quittait jamais sa carte de crédit.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle fut de retour, les bras chargés de bouteilles d'eau, de fruits et de friandises pour Gibson. Elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir et de lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour l'épauler et assurer sa sécurité. Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas avoir de telles difficultés à affronter, ses seuls soucis devraient être de savoir avec qui il irait jouer au ballon le lendemain ou comment dire à ses parents que son bulletin scolaire n'est pas des plus brillants… Il ne devrait pas avoir à fuir des conspirateurs assoiffés de connaissance et dont l'unique attrait était d'étudier son cerveau.

Sur la banquette arrière, elle déposa ses achats et s'apprêtait à le réveiller pour qu'il se réhydrate un minimum, mais il avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Merci Dana, merci de vouloir m'aider. Vous et Mulder êtes les seuls qui ne m'ayez jamais abandonné. » Lui confia-t-il en saisissant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui présentait.

« Tu sais Gibson je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… » Commença Scully avant d'être interrompue par le garçon.

« Vous vouliez enfin une preuve de la Conspiration, une trace de la Vérité, je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir voulu en quelques sortes vous servir de moi. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire de mal. » Lui assura-t-il avant d'ingurgiter plusieurs gorgées de suite.

« Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais au fait que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées. » Affirma-t-elle en remettant le contact.

« Et moi au fait que quelqu'un prenne enfin soin de moi sans rien me demander en retour. » La surprit Gibson dans sa réponse.

Scully le fixa une seconde, muette, puis retrouva ses sens afin de prendre le virage qui s'annonçait à elle sans créer un carambolage.

« On va s'arrêter à ce motel et on reprendra la route demain, d'accord ? » Demanda Scully en s'assurant que Gibson ne ressentait pas de pensées hostiles.

Il acquiesça de la tête donc elle se gara et ils sortirent du véhicule. Scully ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller les alentours, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à ce petit homme et ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

L'endroit était plutôt désoeuvré, quelques bâtiments fatigués constituaient ce petit bourg. Des arbres étaient parsemés autour d'eux, offrant de pâles couleurs au sol desséché et craquelé. Le vent transportait poussières et feuillages dans ses douces rafales, soulevant les cheveux de Scully quand il s'engouffrait dans le véhicule.

Au cours de leur trajet, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un magasin de vêtements et elle lui avait laissé choisir les tenues qu'il désirait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une aussi simple proposition puisse attiser une aussi belle lueur dans ses yeux. Pendant qu'il faisait son choix, Scully trouva deux jeans, des débardeurs et un col roulé, des habits pratiques et ordinaires, lui permettant de se fondre dans le paysage. Néanmoins, elle ne put se défaire de ses talons, s'achetant une paire en cuir marron et à pointe carrée.

Gibson alla se chercher à boire au distributeur alors Scully entra seule dans le petit hall du motel. En s'approchant du comptoir, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne mais une voix l'interpella.

« Bonsoir ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ma belle ? » Fit l'homme en se faufilant derrière la réception.

Il était grand, brun, les yeux clairs et la mâchoire carrée, un peu trop bâti à son goût. Mais surtout, il semblait un peu trop sûr de lui et son égo légèrement trop démesuré, elle sentit ce trait de caractère dès sa première phrase. Il la dévisagea longuement, se montrant insistant et mettant Scully particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Je souhaiterais une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plaît. » Demanda-t-elle en mettant beaucoup de bonne volonté pour rester impassible.

« Une beauté comme vous qui voyage seul… Je peux vous tenir compagnie pour la nuit si vous voulez ? » Proposa-t-il se but en blanc, un sourire pernicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Scully cru qu'elle allait s'étrangler sur place, elle cligna des yeux sans trouver que répondre à ses avances plus que mal venues. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Gibson s'agripper à la sienne.

« On y va maman j'ai envie de dormir. » Fit le jeune garçon, ayant deviné la gêne de Scully et voulant l'aider à se débarrasser de cet homme inquiétant.

« Oui mon Ange, le monsieur doit juste me donner la clé de la chambre. » Annonça-t-elle avec détachement, présentant un billet de cinquante dollars au réceptionniste.

Ce dernier comprit finalement le message que Scully avait désespérément essayé de lui transmettre en arborant un regard noir dès la minute où ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur son décolleté pour ne plus s'en décoller. Sans la faire davantage patienter, il lui tendit le trousseau correspond à la chambre la plus éloignée des cinq qui composait son modeste motel. La jeune femme le saisit en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer ses doigts puis, accompagnée de Gibson, elle récupéra ses affaires dans la voiture pour aller se reposer.

Scully incéra les pièces dans le compteur puis composa le numéro de portable de son collègue. Quelques tonalités se firent entendre puis il décrocha enfin, l'accueillant d'une voix fatiguée.

« Mulder ? Je te dérange ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Scully.

« Non, pas du tout, je m'étais assoupi. Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? » Questionna-t-il en se redressant dans son siège.

« Oui, ça va, je crois que ça fait du bien à Gibson de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. » Se confia-t-elle, heureuse de parler avec son ami.

« On a de la chance de t'avoir. » Acquiesça Mulder, manquant le sourire qu'il venait de faire naître sur les lèvres de sa partenaire. « Vous avez trouvé un endroit pour la nuit ? » S'enquit-il en attrapant la bouteille d'eau avec laquelle il voyageait.

« Oui, un petit motel discret. Est-ce que tu es en route ? » Demanda-t-elle en entendant des bruits de fond.

« Mon avion atterrit dans une heure, je me reposais car j'ai dû faire des détours pas possible pour me débarrasser de plusieurs… intéressés. » Lui expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de lassitude.

« Je comprends… Est-ce que tu pourrais me préciser l'adresse ? Tu penses que ton téléphone est sûr ? » S'assura-t-elle afin de ne pas être repérée.

« Les gars l'ont étudié, ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à passer inaperçu. Tout est clair. La maison se trouve au bord du lac Old Hickory, à la sortie du village de Coopertown. Un petit sentier mène jusqu'à la berge, tu devras abandonner ta voiture pour finir à pied. Il y n'y a que cinq minutes de marche. » L'informa-t-il en se repassant les images d'un endroit qu'il n'avait vu qu'adolescent.

« Merci, je trouverai. » Promit Scully en jetant un œil dans la direction de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Gibson. « Je vais te laisser, je n'aime pas le savoir seul. » S'excusa-t-elle à regret.

« Je comprends, fais attention à lui. Et à toi. » Fit-il avant de raccrocher, sans attendre sa réponse, la devinant.

« NOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Scully bondit dans son lit, prenant quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit et de la personne qui se trouvait avec elle. Gibson, il venait de crier et désormais, il était agité, semblant se débattre contre des fantômes invisibles. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure brillante, luttant contre le sommeil qui l'oppressait encore.

« Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !! Laissez-moi ! » S'obstinait-il, donnant des coups dans le vide.

La jeune femme glissa se sous l'unique drap qui la couvrait, réajustant sa chemise de pyjama et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'enfant apeuré. Prenant place sur le bord du matelas, elle caressa son front moite du revers de la main, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux humides. Dans un murmure elle répétait son prénom pour le faire revenir à elle sans le brusquer mais il semblait résister, se raccrochant à un sombre cauchemar traumatisant et visiblement insoutenable. Elle réitéra jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'ouvrent dans une lenteur imperceptible, le voile recouvrant ses pupilles s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Soudainement, il se redressa et se blottit dans les bras de Scully, ne parvenant plus à retenir ses lourds sanglots si longtemps réprimés.

« Chuuut… Je suis là mon Ange, tu ne risques rien… Je suis là… » Chuchotait Scully, cherchant vainement les mots qui pourraient soulager sa douleur.

« Ils ont tué mes parents… Quand il venait me voir j'entendais ses pensées… Il se souvenait des cris de ma maman quand il a tué mon papa… » Marmonnait-il, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Scully avait elle-même des difficultés à retenir les siennes à l'écoute de sa troublante description. Elle le serrait contre elle sachant que rien n'atténuerait la peine qui le secouait encore de tremblements incontrôlables. Il continua à pleurer dans ses bras et c'est avec un amour presque maternel qu'elle se coucha avec l'enfant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour lui montrer sa présence.

Scully sortit du hall, remettant son portefeuille dans la poche de son jean. La veille, au cours de leur première pose, elle s'était arrêtée à un distributeur pour retirer le plus d'argent liquide possible afin d'effectuer des achats en toute sécurité. Sa carte de crédit s'était rapidement retrouvée en miettes au fond de la première poubelle à portée de main.

Jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, elle rejoignit tranquillement le véhicule où Gibson se trouvait déjà. A peine installée, ses yeux se fixèrent sur son rétroviseur et un 4x4 noir apparut au loin, son mouvement soulevant de nombreuses particules et formant un nuage opaque. Sans se poser davantage de questions, Scully démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et tourna sur sa droite au premier embranchement.

« Comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver ? » S'étonna Gibson, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Aucune idée, ils ont dû faire faire circuler nos portraits et leurs informateurs nous auront dénoncés. » Supposa Scully, donnant un autre coup de volant.

Son regard ne quittait pas la silhouette du véhicule qui les suivait et se rapprochait imperturbablement. Pressant la pédale d'accélérateur, Scully se retrouva rapidement sur une route plus fréquentée et commença à zigzaguer au beau milieu du trafic. Ce dernier se densifiait, donnant la possibilité à la jeune femme de se cacher plus facilement et de parvenir à reprendre de la distance à son adversaire.

Derrière eux, leurs poursuivants semblaient s'approcher de plus en plus alors Scully prit la première sortie qui se présentait à elle, espérant passer inaperçue. Malheureusement, le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car le 4x4 resurgit subitement dans son rétroviseur. Ses quatre roues motrices lui offraient une puissance bien plus sûre que celles de la Ford de Scully. Plus aucun véhicule de les entouraient et bientôt, un choc retentit, secouant la jeune femme ainsi que Gibson.

« Accroche-toi, il faut que je les sème ! » Lança Scully, maniant le volant du mieux possible.

Le pare-choc renforcé du 4x4 les percuta de nouveau, faisant presque perdre le contrôle à Scully. Elle avait beau accélérer, rien n'y faisait, leurs assaillants étaient plus redoutables et déterminés que jamais. Ils les heurtèrent une troisième fois et cela suffit à faire quitter la route à la Ford, le paysage tourna et mélangea leurs esprits terrorisés. Tout semblait en mouvement, leur faisant perdre tout repère et tout espoir. Retournée sur le toit, leur longea la barrière de sécurité dans un crissement métal, si aigu et strident que leurs oreilles en frémissaient. Immédiatement, Scully se recourba au dessus du petit corps de Gibson, priant de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé.

Un goût métallique et désagréable, la gorge pâteuse et une migraine de tous les Diables qui se déchaînait entre ses deux oreilles, ce furent les sensations qui s'appelèrent à Scully lorsqu'elle reprit conscience. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était l'impression d'un danger imminent qui étreignait son esprit tel un étau. Une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, menaçant de tomber sur elle comme le couprait attendant le placement du condamné à mort.

Forçant ses paupières à se soulever dans un mouvement de douleur intense, la jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes et aperçut enfin la personne pour qui elle s'inquiétait. Gibson était à ses côtés, un timide sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Gib… Gibson ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna-t-elle en apposant la main sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision.

« Mieux que vous Dana. Et mieux qu'eux. » Affirma-t-il en désignant le véhicule de leurs poursuivant à travers les restes du pare-brise.

« Est-ce qu'ils… » Commença-t-elle alors qu'il hochait positivement de la tête.

S'il ne captait plus leurs pensées, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à leur faire du mal. Rassurée, Scully tenta de bouger afin de s'extraire par le trou béant en face d'elle, entouré de morceaux de plexiglas coupant comme du verre. Elle s'empara de la main de Gibson, l'aidant à sortir lui aussi. Une fois à l'extérieur, Scully vérifia que son liquide se trouvait toujours dans sa poche, ce qui était le cas. Sur le coté de sa ceinture trônait encore le holster qui enfermait son arme. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait donc en sa possession. Sans se séparer de la main de l'enfant, ils se mirent alors tous deux en marche pour rejoindre la grande route se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Pour se faire, ils durent passer à coté de la voiture de leurs assaillants. Celui-ci avait le capot enfoncé entour d'un tronc d'arbre, fumant à tout va. A l'intérieur, elle pu distinguer deux silhouettes immobiles. Au fond d'elle, l'instant d'agent du FBI et de médecin la poussait à aller vérifier leur pouls, afin de savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie ou s'ils avaient simplement perdu connaissance. Mais un coup d'œil sur l'enfant qui se tenait à ses côtés et l'envie s'évapora, préférant privilégier sa sécurité. Après tout, elle ne leur devait rien et le monde se portrait bien mieux sans ces deux âmes hideuses.

La route et les paysages se succédaient, tout autant que les gestes désagréables du conducteur qui les avait pris en stop. Favorisant le bien-être de Gibson aux dépens des siens, Scully était montée la première de façon à se trouver entre cet étranger et l'enfant. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de déceler précisément la personnalité de l'inconnu avant qu'il ne leur demande s'ils s'étaient enfin décidés.

« Vous alliez voir de la famille ? » Questionna cet homme prénommé James.

« Oh… Oui, nous… » Répondit Scully avant d'être interrompue par Gibson.

« On va voir mon papa, il est militaire mais il peut pas venir nous rejoindre. » Annonça le petit garçon avec une lueur dans les yeux que seule Scully pouvait comprendre.

La jeune femme resta muette pendant quelques secondes, chérissant l'intelligence de cet enfant, cela faisait deux fois qu'il venait à son secours par une simple réponse. Une telle créativité était à bénir. Militaire… avec un peu de chance, l'évocation de cet emploi éveillerait l'imagination de l'homme et l'inquiéterait suffisamment pour qu'il retire son bras du dossier contre lequel Scully s'appuyait le moins possible. En effet, il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre à l'aise dès que celle-ci s'était assise, caressant régulièrement sa nuque avec l'intérieur de son avant bras, lui provoquant des frissons par ce geste.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous déposer à la prochaine intersection s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Scully en arborant un sourire forcé.

« Mais on est encore à plus de 5 kilomètres de Nashville, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire tout ce trajet à pied ? » S'étonna l'homme en apercevant le panneau indiquant la distance de la ville en question.

« J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et puis, vous avez dit que vous étiez déjà en retard alors ne nous attendez pas. Nous trouverons bien une autre âme généreuse. » Affirma Scully, espérant qu'elle serait assez convaincante.

« Très bien, je comprends. » Dit-il en ralentissant peu à peu, se plaçant sur le bas coté. « Alors passez une bonne fin de journée. » Leur souhaita-t-il en arrêtant totalement le véhicule.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, bonne route à vous. » Lança la jeune femme alors que Gibson sortait et qu'elle rejoignait à son tour la terre ferme.

Tous deux observèrent le véhicule s'éloigner tranquillement et se mirent en marche sans un mot. Gibson savait que s'ils se trouvaient à cet endroit précis, c'était que Scully savait où elle allait exactement. Il percevait une cabane dans ses pensées mais n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi les lieux pouvaient bien ressembler. Il en déduisit qu'elle non plus n'avait connaissance des environs et qu'elle suivait les instructions que Mulder lui avait données, aveuglement, en toute confiance.

Le panneau que Scully avait aperçu avant de demander à James de les déposer ne mentait pas. Le village de Coopertown se trouvait après l'embranchement qu'ils avaient traversé et n'était composé que de quelques maisons et d'une épicerie. Ils parcoururent la seule route qui s'y trouvait, jusqu'à atteindre le sentier auquel Mulder avait fait allusion.

La nuit avait commencé à envahir chaque recoin de la forêt, sans pour autant atténuer tous les sons qui y résonnaient. Les cris de quelques oiseaux, des froissements de feuilles, toutes désagréables sensations, mêlée à celle d'avancer vers l'inconnu, poussa Gibson à resserrer son étreinte sur la main de Scully. Depuis que le Consortium s'intéressait à lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti plus d'affection qu'en la présence de Scully. Ne se souvenant même plus du visage de sa mère, peu à peu, c'était celui de la jeune femme qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Elle était gentille, parlait d'une voix douce et quand il avait fait ce cauchemar, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Au lieu de recevoir des coups et de se faire réprimander, elle lui avait offert sa tendresse et son épaule pour pleurer, elle lui avait soufflé des mots rassurants, des paroles qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir déjà entendues.

Tout en marchant, Scully écartait les branches devant elle pour éviter que Gibson ne les reçoive en plein visage. Dans la pénombre, c'était à peine si elle voyait encore ses mains tendues devant elle et cet état de fait n'était pas là pour la mettre en confiance. Avec prudence, ils progressaient à travers le bois, espérant rapidement voir la maison se dresser devant eux.

Scully baissa la tête pour vérifier si Gibson allait bien, mais quand elle la releva, ce fut pour se heurter à quelqu'un. L'étranger parut également surpris, présentant ses mains en signe inoffensif. La jeune femme avait déjà son arme au poing et la dirigeait vers cet homme, protégeant l'enfant en passant devant lui.

« Doucement, Scully, c'est moi. »

« Mulder ?! Mon Dieu, j'aurais pu te tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu devais nous attendre ? » Questionna-t-elle en replaçant son Smith & Wesson dans son holster.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, la nuit tombée, c'est difficile de s'y retrouver par ici. » Se justifia-t-il, posant la main sur l'épaule de Gibson.

Celui-ci, dissimulé par la pénombre et malgré la fatigue, souriait à pleines dents. Son pouvoir était ce qui le mettait en danger, mais entendre les pensées des gens, ceux qui ne lui veulent pas de mal, l'avait toujours grandement amusé. L'agent Scully n'osait pas l'avouer mais la présence de Mulder la soulageait considérablement. Ainsi, la tension qui l'animait pourrait s'amoindrir et elle se reposerait quelque peu sur la vigilance de son collègue.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit très bien couverts dans ces bois. » Demanda-t-elle en observant autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi, j'ai eu le temps de faire des courses et un peu de ménage, c'est pas beau ça ? » Lança Mulder en ouvrant la marche.

« Du moment qu'il y a moins de poussière que dans ton appartement. » Répliqua Scully avec légèreté.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous sous entendez par là Agent Scully ? » S'étonna Mulder, feignant l'outrance.

« Qu'avec un peu de chance le jus d'orange ne sera pas périmé depuis un an. » Annonça Gibson en analysant l'esprit de Scully.

Leurs rires résonnèrent discrètement à travers les arbres qui les entouraient. Scully suivait tranquillement Mulder qui tenait Gibson par la main. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle commençait sérieusement à croire que la cohabitation avec ces deux enfants allait se révéler plus compliquée que prévue. Ne pas avouer ses sentiments à son collègue en gardant le silence était une chose. Mais éviter d'y songer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour empêcher ce petit détecteur de mensonge vivant de la déchiffrer, en serait une autre. Le petit garçon tourna la tête à cet instant et Scully aurait juré le voir sourire malicieusement. Décidément, elle n'était plus sûre du tout de s'en sortir indemne.

« Mulder, cette maison est sublime… » S'émerveilla Scully en découvrant l'endroit, parfaitement agencé.

La petite villa donnait sur le lac et un sentier de quelques mètres menait à un ponton où une barque était accostée. Elle pouvait distinguer de nombreux détails car Mulder avait allumée de nombreuses torches qui illuminaient le chemin avec une touche de mystère. Les flammes se reflétaient dans l'eau, dansant à mesure que les remous donnaient naissances aux ondes arquées qui parcouraient les berges. Entre deux amas de roseaux secoués par la brise, Scully pouvait apercevoir un fin banc de sable où scintillaient des écailles de quartz et de granit. L'endroit était tout simplement fabuleux et la jeune femme en perdait les mots.

Bien vite, elle remarqua que Mulder et Gibson s'étaient engouffrés dans la demeure alors elle la rejoignit à son tour. La décoration intérieure était relativement sobre, le bois dominant surtout les autres matériaux. Les lieux étaient particulièrement propres et ordonnés, pas un grain de poussière à l'horizon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu possédais une résidence de vacance Mulder, toi qui ne prends jamais de congés… » Questionna Scully, toujours surprise par cette agréable découverte.

« En réalité, elle appartenait à mes parents. A leur divorce, mon père l'a cédée à ma mère et… à la mort de celle-ci j'en ai hérité. Comme de toutes ses affaires. » Lui expliqua-t-il simplement, leur faisant signe de le suivre à la cuisine. « Ils ont payé une fortune pour la faire raccorder à l'eau courante et à l'électricité, à cause de l'éloignement, mais ça vaut le coup. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait quelques courses sur le chemin, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim. » Hasarda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo qui regorgeait de produits alimentaires de toutes sortes.

« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » acquiesça Scully en échangeant un clin d'œil complice à Gibson quand son ventre se manifesta de manière bruyante.

« Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé Scully, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. » Lui annonça-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Cette dernière commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter : que lui mijotait-il encore ? Elle s'attendait au pire quand il sortit un emballage en carton et le lui présenta.

« Des cônes hypocaloriques au bifidus actif ! Je me suis dit que c'était un signe ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Scully rit à la délicatesse de son attention, cet homme n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait pas ce geste amusant mais plutôt touchant, cela prouvait qu'il la connaissait bien et qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle aimait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle réalisa que ses deux amis la fixaient intensément. Elle eut l'impression soudaine que Gibson n'était pas le seul à lire dans ses pensées et cela la mit mal à l'aise.

« Mulder, c'est… très gentil. Mais est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose de plus consistant et qui ressemble davantage à un vrai repas plutôt qu'à un dessert ? » Se risqua-t-elle sans abandonner son sourire.

« Des pâtes ? » Répliqua-t-il gaiement. « Je m'occupe de tout, allez vous reposer en attendant. » Continua-t-il devant l'expression exaspérée de sa collègue. « Scully ? » L'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

« Oui Mulder ? » Répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

« Il y a trois chambres, seulement un grand lit dans l'ancienne chambre de mes parents. Gibson prendra celle de Samantha et moi, la mienne. » Expliqua-t-il en mettant de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole.

« Mulder, je prends ta chambre et toi celle de tes parents. Il n'y a pas de risques que mes pieds dépassent du lit. » Lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant de nouveau.

Son partenaire haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment puis retourna à sa tâche. Scully s'avança vers la première chambre qu'elle trouva et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de celle des parents de Mulder. Sur le lit trônait un sac de voyage qui lui semblait particulièrement familier. S'avançant avec curiosité, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver des vêtements de rechange lui appartenant. Cet homme était unique, il pouvait vous envoyer des sous-entendus au visage, vous mettre à l'écart de sa vie dans des moments cruciaux et pourtant, il serait toujours là pour vous et ne négligerait jamais aucun détail. Touchée par attention, elle empoigna le sac et l'emmena avec jusqu'à la chambre de garçon qu'elle identifia comme celle de Mulder.

Déposant ses affaires au sol, elle observa les murs qui l'entouraient, recouverts de quelques posters de joueurs de basketball ou des soucoupes volantes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle avait le sentiment de violer l'intimité d'un sanctuaire abandonné. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers le petit bureau qui accotait la fenêtre, un rayon illuminant un petit classeur. Les doigts de Scully parcoururent la reliure, son regard caressant chaque objet de la pièce encore intacte après toutes ces années. C'était comme redécouvrir Mulder de l'intérieur, soulever une facette qu'il lui avait toujours dissimulée. De son enfance elle ne savait rien, à part évidemment le terrible jour où sa vie avait basculé, avec l'enlèvement de Samantha, sa précieuse sœur. Sa vie avait dû être très dure par la suite, solitaire, et certainement malmenée par des parents qui volontairement ou non, avaient en quelques sorte rejeté la faute sur lui. Incapable de la protéger à l'époque, innocent, ses jeunes années lui avaient été dérobées suite à cette nuit affreuse. La culpabilité l'avait rongé, s'accusant de sa propre impassibilité et face à des parents indifférents, n'ayant personne à l'époque pour le contredire

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme, elle était là désormais et elle se plaisait à croire que, peut-être, elle était parvenue à lui faire comprendre que la disparition de Samantha n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Et si ce n'était pas encore le cas, elle passerait encore des nuits entières à lui parler jusqu'à ce que cette logique implacable suinte de chaque pore de sa peau.

« Alors ? Elle te plaît ? » Demanda une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Oh… » Fit-elle en se tournant vers Mulder, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. « Tu sais, Gibson et moi devrions échanger, cette chambre lui correspondrait mieux. » Proposa-t-elle, ne voulant pas le gêner en pénétrant ce monde personnel.

« Non, je préfère que ce soit toi qui dorme ici… Tu me… Connais mieux. » Se confia-t-il avec une soudaine et étonnante timidité.

« Merci Mulder. Pour ça, pour m'aider et… Pour avoir pensé à prendre mes affaires. » Lui dit-elle en désignant le sac à ses pieds.

« Ouais, et bien on en reparlera quand tu auras vu ce que j'ai pris hein ! » S'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons.

Le sourcil courbé, Scully s'empara du sac, plongea les mains à l'intérieur et commença à sortir ses vêtements. Tout à coup, une gêne intense s'immisça en elle à l'idée que son collègue, son ami, ait dû ouvrir les tiroirs qui renfermaient ses sous-vêtements. Elle retrouva le sourire en trouvant la lingerie qu'elle se souvenait avoir disposé sur le dessus après sa dernière lessive, rien de bien affriolant, du blanc, du noir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'elle aussi, bien qu'agent du FBI, femme de terrain, possédait autre chose que de la soie ou du coton. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ce genre de chose dans une telle situation ? Un sous-vêtement était un sous-vêtement, ni plus, ni moins.

Réprimant un sourire embarrassé, elle observa le reste des vêtements. Un pull noir, col V, un autre bordeaux, en cashmere et avec un col bateau. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais porté pour aller travailler, si Mulder l'appréciait, alors elle le porterait le plus souvent possible se dit elle. Un petit rire s'insinua en elle, une vraie adolescente, elle était pathétique. Quand elle eut terminé, son petit tour d'inspection, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

En y arrivant, elle découvrit que la table était mise et Mulder, tenant un plat dans les mains, accompagné de Gibson qui tenait les serviettes, s'approcha de la table basse.

«Assieds-toi Scully, mets-toi à l'aise, aujourd'hui, les hommes s'occupent de tout. » Annonça-t-il en arborant un large sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux.

« Mulder, dis-moi que tu as appelé un traiteur disponible 24h/24h et qui parcourt champs et forêts pour livrer ? » Supplia-t-elle en prenant pourtant place sur le grand sofa.

« Douteriez-vous de mes capacités culinaires Agent Scully ? » Questionna-t-il en déposant le sel et le poivre devant elle.

« De ça ou des capacités de digestion de mon estomac, je ne sais pas encore… » Murmura-t-elle en émettant une rapide prière. « Non mais je ne t'ai jamais rien vu manger d'autre chez toi que de la nourriture à emporter, d'où ma méfiance. » Se défendit-elle, dépliant sa serviette pour la disposer sur ses genoux.

Gibson s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme tandis que Mulder s'assit en face d'elle dans l'un des fauteuils. De cette manière, il avait vue directe sur son assiette, et donc, sur ce qu'elle aurait le courage d'ingurgiter. Scully n'aurait donc aucune échappatoire, la tricherie devenant par là même fortement compromise.

Elle pique sa fourchette dans les pâtes et la porta à sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, son sourcil se dressa en signe d'appréciation.

« Mulder ? Je suis impressionnée, c'est délicieux. » Concéda-t-elle en continuant à manger avec appétit.

« C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des pâtes, du saumon et de la crème fraîche. » Se vanta son collègue, il avait déjà englouti la moitié de son assiette.

Scully était assise sur le bord du lit qui appartenait auparavant à Samantha. Devant-elle, sur l'ancien bureau de la fillette se trouvaient les vêtements que Mulder avait achetés pour Gibson. Le petit garçon apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, fraîchement lavé et déjà en pyjama. Il sourit à la jeune femme puis se réfugia sous les couvertures que Scully réajusta sous son menton.

« Je vais bien Dana, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » La surprit-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis désolée… C'est… »

« Plus fort que vous. » Termina-t-il à sa place, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas prononcer ses sentiments à haute voix.

Scully acquiesça silencieusement, mal à l'aise qu'une autre personne qu'elle-même puisse lire dans son esprit. Il lui était déjà difficile d'analyser ses émotions et de leur donner un nom, sans qu'un enfant vienne balayer tous les murs qu'elle avait bien du mal à tenir érigés devant elle. Sans un autre mot, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son petit front.

« Bonne nuit Gibson. » Lui souhaita-elle avant de l'éloigner, manquant de heurter Mulder qui s'approchait à son tour.

« Attends-moi au salon, j'arrive. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, sa douce respiration provoquant des frissons à Scully en caressant sa peau.

Elle se retourna et le vit se pencher vers Gibson pour lui parler discrètement, ce qu'il lui dit fit d'ailleurs rire l'enfant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Scully qui prit place dans le confortable sofa en cuir, face au feu de cheminée que Mulder venait d'allumer.

La chaleur avait peu à peu envahi la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère des plus agréables. Dans l'âtre, les flammes dansaient, illuminant son visage de mille et une nuances. Mulder la contempla sans un mot, il était tellement rare de voir Scully se détendre qu'il ne voulait pas interrompre cet instant trop vite. Néanmoins, ils avaient besoin de parler et d'éclaircir certains points capitaux.

Mulder s'avança donc et s'installa aux côtés de Scully, suivant son regard qui se perdait dans les incandescences de la cheminée.

« Que vas-t-on faire de Gibson, Mulder ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce, empreinte d'une légère inquiétude qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer.

« Ses parents sont morts, il est recherché par le Consortium… Je pense qu'une seule solution s'impose à nous. » Annonça-t-il, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne satisferait aucun d'entre eux.

« Il faudra contacter les Lone Gunmen au plus vite. » Le précéda Scully, devinant le plan qu'il avait en tête.

« Ils pourront lui fournir une nouvelle identité et le faire adopter… En Europe par exemple. » Suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Demain il faudra partir d'ici Mulder, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver, ils ont des informateurs dans chaque Etat. » Lui expliqua Scully, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle pour réprimer le frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu as raison. Scully, il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je surveillerai les alentours. » Lui proposa-t-il en se relevant devant elle.

« Mulder, tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit ? Réveille-moi à 4h, je prendrai le relai. » Demanda-t-elle en apposant sa main sur son avant bras pour mieux le convaincre.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent et s'éternisèrent l'un sur l'autre, passant un accord tacite, celui de respecter la parole de l'autre. Puis à la surprise de Mulder, Scully s'approcha de lui, se grandit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci d'avoir tout abandonné pour venir m'aider. » Murmura-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

« Je le ferai toujours. » Articula-t-il si bas, qu'elle ne pu l'entendre.

Scully se tourna sous les draps qui avaient d'antan appartenus à Mulder. Etant propres, elle ne pouvait discerner le parfum de son ami, mais à travers la chambre, tout la ramenait à lui. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se demandait si Mulder, l'éternel insomniaque, s'était enfin laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée. Posant ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid, elle se leva et s'approcha du salon à pas de loups. A travers l'obscurité perçaient les tous premiers rayons de soleil, ce qui lui permit de lire l'heure sur sa montre. Evidemment, Mulder avait négligé de la réveiller. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, Mulder n'était pas un être démonstratif mais certains de ses gestes le trahissaient, et d'autre faisaient de lui un partenaire et un ami formidable.

Retournant à son lit, Scully s'empara de sa couverture et retourna dans la pièce où Mulder s'était assoupi. Avec une extrême délicatesse, elle déposa la douce laine sur Mulder, veillant bien à ne pas le sortir de sa douce rêverie. Toujours sans un bruit, Scully s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle savait qu'il était souvent en proie à de terribles cauchemars mais jamais il ne se confierait à elle. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il semblait dormir à point fermé. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus et sa respiration régulière indiquait un sommeil des plus paisibles. Rassurée, Scully appuyé sa tête contre le dossier et laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement.

Elle avait tellement envie de percer ce mur qu'elle avait dressé autour d'elle, autour de son cœur, et elle savait que la seule personne pour qui elle aurait le courage de le faire se trouvait devant elle. Scully souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir la force d'assumer ses sentiments, mais la peur du sens unique l'effrayait plus que tout. Bien sûr, il arrivait relativement souvent à Mulder s'avoir de l'attention pour elle, mais si elle se méprenait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées ? Ou de s'y glisser telle un profiler ? Tout serait si facile si les gens pouvaient déchiffrer les comportements des autres individus les entourant. La peur de briser leur amitié, d'abîmer cette confiance et ce respect qu'ils avaient introduit dans leur relation… Ce poids qu'elle avait au creux du ventre, ce nœud dans la gorge, parviendrait-elle un jour à s'en débarrasser pour dire une fois pour toute à Mulder qu'elle a besoin de tellement plus ? De le prendre dans ses bras sans avoir peur qu'il ne la rejette, de prendre sa main non pas pour l'enfermer dans les siennes mais pour les recouvrir de baisers, de se réveiller sous son regard bienveillant non pas parce qu'ils venaient d'effectuer une planque mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à faire transpirer leur corps, de sueur et d'amour…

Ses lèvres… Cette lèvre inférieure légèrement incurvée vers l'extérieur, qui danse au rythme de ses mots… A chaque fois qu'il parlait, elle avait envie non pas de l'écouter mais de passer ses bras autour de son coup et de mordiller, embrasser, dévorer cette bouche terriblement sensuelle et attirante. Elle avait envie de perdre ses mains sur sa peau, griffant son dos musclé, caressant le fin duvet de poils qui recouvrait ton torse fort et rassurant, s'attardant sur le haut de ses cuisses… Elle se voyait déposer tout un parcours de baisers sur son corps, lui, au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses coudes et entrant en elle se toutes les manières possible. Esprits et corps ne formant plus qu'une symbiose uniquement dérangée par les tremblements de leurs désirs finalement exaucés…

Scully se redressa subitement, jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur la forme toujours endormie de son partenaire. Oui, son partenaire, son collègue un Agent du FBI sur lequel elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de fantasmer. D'un revers de manche, elle épongea son front humide et se radossa au fauteuil afin de calmer sa respiration encore haletante. Jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à rêver de la sorte, les émotions, les sensations, le parfum salé de leur sueur mélangée, leurs murmures silencieux de plaisir : tout lui avait semblé si réel…

Scully se pencha vers la table basse et y déposa deux cafés qu'elle venait de préparer. Du revers de la main, elle caressa la joue de Mulder, rendue légèrement rugueuse par sa barbe naissante. Ces paupières vacillèrent puis finirent par s'ouvrir sur ses yeux confus. Il mit un instant à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison reculée du Tennessee.

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que je dormirais… » S'étonna-t-il en se redressant, laissant une place sur le sofa pour Scully.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas longtemps et le cuir chaud l'accueillit avec le parfum enivrant de son collègue. Esquissant un sourire amical, elle espérait que son embarras ne se dévoile pas.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, tu dormais paisiblement alors j'ai pris ta suite. » Expliqua Scully, ses doigts jouant avec la manche en cashmere bordeaux.

« Je vais prendre une douche, on devrait partir ensuite. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave, posant sa main sur la sienne, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Hmm. » Fit Scully, buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré dont elle ne pouvait se passer le matin.

Après un regard sur Scully, Mulder se résolut à contre cœur, il devait se préparer et ce n'était pas en restant contempler sa collègue qu'il arriverait à quoi que ce soit. Elle était encore plus rayonnante aux premières heures du jour, sans ce léger maquillage qu'elle disposait en touches élégantes sur son visage de porcelaine. Aurait-il un jour le courage de le lui le dire ? Ça et bien d'autres choses encore ? Soupirant de lassitude, il se décida à rejoindre la salle de bain.

Quand il eu terminé de se préparer, il croisa Scully dans le couloir et la retint par le bras. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux. Il sourit faiblement, se demandant quelle était la manière la plus appropriée de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui confier.

« Non, je veux dire… Oublie tout ça, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage. » Parvint-il à prononcer au prix d'efforts surhumains, il se sentait si bête.

A sa surprise, Scully resta également muette et changea de direction, optant pour la chambre où dormait encore Gibson. Mulder n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'était même pas opposé à lui, lui disant qu'elle faisait ce dont elle avait envie, qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle… Souriant de plus belle, il lui emboîta le pas, les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si compliquées.

Sa partenaire porta son index sur ses lèvres exquises, lui faisant signe de ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Saisissant où elle voulait en venir quand il la vit ranger les affaires de Gibson, il souleva le garçon dans ses bras.

En passant l'encadrement de la porte, Scully s'approcha et soutint la tête de Gibson pour que Mulder ne la cogne pas, puis tous les trois prirent place à bord de la barque accostée au ponton. Mulder s'assit à l'avant, tournant le dos à la coque, tandis que Scully caressait la tête de Gibson appuyée sur ses genoux, à l'arrière. Leurs sacs faisaient ainsi contrepoids entre leurs pieds.

Mulder défit le bout qui retenait l'embarcation au ponton et en le repoussant légèrement, ils s'éloignèrent de la berge. Il cala les rames dans leurs attaches et commença à les manipuler avec force et dans un mouvement régulier. Le lac ne faisait pas plus de deux kilomètres de large, de l'autre côté les attendait un 4x4 qu'il avait loué la veille.

Ils avaient parcouru quelques mètres quand Gibson finit par ouvrir les yeux, battant des paupières avec emphase. Le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau agressait sa vision ensommeillée mais la présence des deux agents le rassura immédiatement. La main de Scully caressant ses cheveux avec affection lui donna une étrange impression de déjà vu, peut-être sa mère avait-elle la même habitude ? Rares étaient les instants où il s'était senti aussi bien, naviguant au beau milieu d'un lac avec une femme qui prenait soin de lui et dont un semblant d'amour commençait à émaner d'elle avec une fulgurance indéniable.

Et cet homme, Mulder, celui qui l'avait déchiffré avec une rapidité incontestable, drôle et attentif, certainement prêt à se battre pour lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait quelques semaines auparavant, voulant le protéger d'une entité extraterrestre. Gibson sourit, voulant profiter de ce moment à sa juste valeur, connaissant les projets de ces deux personnes qui ne voulaient que son bien et dont il serrait vite séparé.

Son regard se posa sur Mulder, l'une de ses pensées avait capté son attention. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer davantage pour comprendre que tout l'intérêt de cet agent était porté sur sa collègue. Levant les yeux, il vit la jeune femme qui observait les alentours sans se douter de ce qui se tramait devant elle.

Gibson percevait la moindre de leurs pensées, comme l'inquiétude grandissante dans l'esprit de Scully, trop préoccupée par leur sécurité pour s'éterniser sur le regard insistant et lourd de sens de son partenaire. L'estime, le respect, la confiance, l'admiration, et enfin, l'amour qui émanait de chaque cellule du corps de Mulder, sentiments si évidents que l'enfant se demandant comment Scully pouvait encore en douter.

Le petit garçon ne fut d'ailleurs pas prit de cours lorsqu'il lut dans l'esprit de Mulder combien il trouvait sa collègue particulièrement resplendissante, les cheveux au vent et le regard illuminé par les rayons encore naissants du soleil.

« Vous avez raison Mulder. » Acquiesça Gibson, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« Raison ? A quel sujet ? » S'étonna Scully, penchant de nouveau la tête vers Gibson, toujours allongé sur elle.

Il fixa Mulder, voyant naître un large sourire sur ses lèvres et comprenant qu'il savait à quoi il venait de faire allusion.

« Il vous expliquera un jour, quand tout sera plus facile. Ca viendra très vite, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. » Se rattrapa Gibson, aimant particulièrement se montrer peu évasif.

Scully n'insista pas, elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage. Mais Mulder était-il obligé de rire effrontément dans ce cas-là ? Haussant les épaules, elle se reconcentra sur les berges magnifiques qui les entouraient, brillant de mille couleurs, les branches et feuillages virevoltant au gré du vent. Les lieux étaient sublimes et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les Mulder avaient choisi cette résidence comme lieu de vacances.

La barque se heurta doucement au petit ponton et Mulder s'y accrocha afin que Gibson puisse rattacher le bout à son anneau. Une fois l'embarcation sécurisée, l'agent donna les sacs à son jeune mousse qui les posa tour à tour à ses pieds. Mulder savait que ce genre de comportement lui ferait plaisir, en lui donnant de la valeur, il lui redonnait confiance.

Scully n'avait pas bougé, les observant avec amusement et tendresse, s'imaginant brièvement être en famille. Pourrait-elle un jour partager ce genre moment de joie avec ses proches ? Sans personne à fuir, sans peur de la conspiration, sans… Mulder ? Secouant la tête elle s'apprêtait à monter sur le ponton quand Mulder lui tendit la main. La barque tanguant légèrement, elle l'accepta avec entrain, le rejoignant sur la berge.

« Je suis garé à quelques mètres, le long d'une route de campagne. » Précisa-t-il en empoignant leurs minces bagages et ouvrant de nouveau la marche.

Scully et Gibson le suivirent en silence, les doigts entrelacés pour plus de réconfort. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand un son distinctif retint leur attention, les poussant à faire volte-face. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nez à nez avec deux hommes qui venaient très discrètement de charger leurs armes.

Tous deux portaient des cagoules et étaient entièrement vêtus de noir. Mulder crut discerner une légère tension entre eux, leur mains s'agitaient et leur respiration semblait haletante, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas habitués à ce genre de mission.

« Je ne vous le conseille pas agent Mulder » Le dissuada l'un d'eux en voyant Mulder plonger la main dans l'arrière de sa ceinture.

« Avec votre main gauche, tout doucement, balancez-nous vos armes. » Ordonna le second qui menaçait plus précisément Scully.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent lentement, se débarrassant de leurs 9mm dans la broussaille plutôt que d'armer davantage leurs opposants.

« Maintenant vous avancez vers la droite, et faites pas de conneries ou c'est la belle qui s'en prend une en premier ! » Le menaça l'homme qui visait Scully.

Alors sans mouvements brusques, Mulder et Scully se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, réfléchissant à le moindre solution les permettant d'échapper à la situation.

« Voilà c'est bien, bon maintenant agent Mulder, on vous laisse le choix. A qui on explose la cervelle en premier, vous ou votre collègue ? » Questionna toujours le même type, un rictus désagréable se dessinant sur la partie de ses lèvres encore visible.

« Oh attend mec, j'ai une idée, on a qu'à le liquider et premier et se garder la collègue pour jouer un peu… Après tout, on n'est pas à une heure près. » Lui fit remarquer son complice, s'arrachant un petit rire vulgaire.

Mulder et Scully échangèrent un regard empreint d'inquiétude et de mépris vis-à-vis de ces deux individus répugnants.

« Etant donné que vous allez nous faire taire, vous pourriez au moins nous dire pour qui vous travaillez et comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? » Tenta Mulder, espérant gagner du temps pour trouver une solution pas trop risquée.

« Oh mais nous vous avons suivi depuis votre départ de Washington, dès que l'on a vu la direction de vous preniez, nous avons su où vous alliez. Nous avions tout prévu. » L'informa l'homme qui avait le moins parlé jusque là.

A ce moment-là, Gibson sortit de son mutisme et s'avança entre les agents et leurs assaillants, les mains levées en signe inoffensif. Ne souhaitant pas qu'il envenime la situation, Mulder voulut parler mais l'enfant le devança.

« Je sais que c'est moi que vous voulez alors je viendrai avec vous mais laissez-les tranquilles. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Les deux types s'observèrent un instant et ce à quoi ils pensèrent fit crier Gibson, apparemment traumatisé par ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

« Je vous en supplie, ne leur faîtes pas de mal ! » Les pria-t-il de plus belle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Ouais, c'est ça… Allez, viens au lieu de balancer des conneries ! » S'exclama l'homme le plus proche de Gibson, lui empoignant le bras dans le but de l'attirer vers lui.

« Non ! Laissez-le ! » S'insurgea Scully en faisant un pas vers eux, presque qu'inconsciemment.

L'un des agresseurs se crut en danger alors il pointa son arme droit sur elle, secouant négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister. Elle s'immobilisa alors, les yeux rivés sur Gibson qui se débattait, donnant des coups ça et là, espérant se défaire de l'emprise exercée sur lui. A l'arrière, Mulder réfléchissait aussi vite que possible mais le moindre geste pouvait coûter la vie à Scully alors que pouvait-il faire ?

« Débarrasse-toi d'eux, je m'occupe de son cas. » Dit l'un des hommes en empoignant plus fortement Gibson pour l'entraîner à l'écart, certainement vers leur véhicule.

« Sympa, c'est toujours à moi que tu refiles le sale boulot. » Se plaignit le type en réajustant sa visée, en direction de Scully.

« Nooon !! » Hurla Gibson, réussissant à atteindre son agresseur dans les parties pour courir vers ses deux amis.

Il les rattrapa au moment où le type appuyait sur la gâchette, se plaçant entre lui et Scully. La balle percuta Gibson en pleine poitrine et il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son agresseur resta muet, tout comme Mulder, alors que Scully se ruait aux côtés de l'enfant, comprimant sa blessure de ses deux mains.

« Oh mon Dieu non, Gibson… » Murmura-t-elle, appuyant aussi fort que possible mais le sang se répandait sur le tee-shirt de l'enfant, glissant entre les doigts crispés de la jeune femme.

Elle ne leva les yeux qu'un instant pour croiser le regard horrifié de l'homme qui avait tiré avant qu'il se s'enfuît à toute allure. Il releva son complice qui tenait toujours son entrejambe, le visage contorsionné par la douleur et ils disparurent tous les deux en un rien de temps. Un travail mal réalisé équivaudrait à une morte certaine pour eux.

Agenouillé près de Scully, Mulder essayait de joindre du secours en utilisant son portable, mais à travers les bois, le réseau restait désespérément inexistant. Les larmes de Scully se mêlaient d'ors et déjà au sang de Gibson, sa blessure bien trop grave pour qu'il n'échappe à un destin trop cruel.

« Gibson… Gibson je t'en prie accroche-toi… » Le suppliait Scully, l'empoignant presque violement par les épaules pour le faire reprendre conscience, en vain.

Le visage de l'enfant s'était peu à peu figé, les yeux perdus dans le vide, jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Les spasmes qui secouaient son corps s'atténuaient pour ne laisser la place qu'à une insidieuse rigidité qui s'insinuait déjà dans ses petits doigts.

Bouleversée, Scully appuya son front contre son torse étroit, n'essayant même plus de contenir sa peine. Les deux mains de Gibson étaient jointes dans la sienne et de l'autre, elle caressait ses cheveux en arrière.

Mulder avait placé son bras dans le dos de Scully, ne voulant pas s'imposer mais souhaitant simplement lui montrer sa présence. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser un peu de temps car Scully avait tendance à se lier aux enfants, surtout à ce petit génie. Si seulement elle pouvait lui permettre de la réconforter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle avait besoin de se soulager, d'évacuer ses émotions, et il serait là pour elle, à tout moment.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, Scully redressa la tête à cet instant, plongeant ses yeux embués par le chagrin dans ceux de son ami. Aucun ne pu résister plus longtemps et leurs corps se fondirent en une étreinte désespérée. Mulder sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'accrocher à ses omoplates mais ce sentiment ne fit que renforcer son envie de la consoler. Les sanglots de Scully lui fendaient le cœur mais le fait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui prouvait qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser totalement submerger.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'un pour l'autre, sans aucun mot et leur visage ravagé par la détresse. Scully dissimulait le sien dans le cou de Mulder alors qu'il la berçait avec une tendresse infinie.

« Plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne m'attacherai à qui que ce soit Mulder… » Jura-t-elle, la voix encore brisée par la tristesse.

« Non, Scully, ne dis pas ça… » Protesta Mulder, sachant pertinemment que Scully avait besoin d'amour dans sa vie.

« Si… Je… Les personnes qui j'aime me sont toujours enlevées… C'est comme si on m'arrachait à chaque fois une partie du cœur… Je n'en peux plus… » Murmura Scully en resserrant ses bras autour de Mulder.

Lui-même s'accrochait à elle, comme si d'un moment à l'autre, on la lui retirer. Caressant ses cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant et régulier, écoutant avec attention la respiration de Scully reprendre son rythme habituel. Le silence les recouvrait doucement quand la jeune femme s'écarta de son collègue, asséchant ses joues d'un mouvement rapide et discret, mais ne pouvant cacher son visage rosi par les émotions et l'embarras.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » S'excusa Scully en lui tournant le dos.

« Non, Scully, tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est humain. » Lui assura-t-il, posant sa main sur son épaule en espérant qu'elle ne retourne. « Scully, » Insista-t-il. « Je ne te trouverai jamais faible. Je préfère que tu pleures dans mes bras plutôt que de te savoir tout garder pour toi. J'en ai besoin… J'ai besoin de savoir que si ça ne va pas, je peux essayer de te réconforter, te montrer ma présence… J'en ai besoin. »

Mulder savait que pour la faire céder, pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, il devait non pas lui faire se sentir impuissante mais plutôt nécessaire, à elle-même, et surtout à lui.

« Mulder… » Murmura Scully, baissant les yeux au sol. « Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi mais… » Sa voix s'affaiblit sur les mots qu'elle ne trouvait plus.

« Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, à cause de ton cancer, et que je t'ai vue la première fois. J'ai cru que l'on m'avait ôté l'air des poumons et frappé dans les rotules. Je n'oublierai jamais cette vision, cette machine qui soulevait ta poitrine. » Décrit-il en fixant un point invisible droit devant lui, se remémorant chaque image.

« Mulder… » Soupira Scully, ne voulant pas qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal mais n'osant toujours pas lui faire face.

« Je me suis senti si coupable… Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux mais j'ai résisté et puis, Skinner est arrivé. Pendant des heures j'ai cherché une solution, une piste et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais… désespéré. » Continuait-il, le corps de Scully tremblant devant lui.

« Mulder, s'il te plaît… » Protestait Scully, sachant qu'il voulait en venir à un point mais ne voulant pas le connaître.

« Scully, je veux que tu le sache, je veux t'aider. Un soir, alors que tu dormais, je me suis faufilé dans ta chambre. J'avais besoin de ta présence, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne pour me convaincre que tu étais toujours là. J'ai pris ta main dans la mienne et… J'ai craqué… J'ai fondu en larmes, je n'avais plus de forces, je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai pleuré… Je ne sais pas combien de temps… »

« Ne fais pas ça Mulder… » L'implora Scully, faisant enfin demi-tour afin que leurs regards se croisent.

Leur chagrin était évident, tout autant que leur envie de résister à la douleur ou la déchéance. Scully devinait la destination de ce voyage mais c'était le chemin emprunté qui l'angoissait. Les obstacles semblaient pourtant se lever peu à peu, lui laissant la voie libre, totalement ouverte à ses choix.

« J'ai dû rester au moins une demi heure par terre, à pleurer contre ton bras. Je ne savais pas si tu étais consciente mais une partie de moi l'espérait, comme ça tu m'aurais accueilli dans tes bras et j'aurais pu exorciser tous ces démons, jusqu'au dernier. » Lui avoua-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens jusqu'à mettre son âme à nu.

« Oh Mulder… Je… Je ne savais pas… » Expliqua-t-elle avec difficulté, néanmoins elle trouva la force de lever la main pour caresser sa joue.

Il posa ses doigts sur les siens et bientôt, ils s'entrelacèrent avec naturel. Mulder humidifia ses lèvres, il avait une dernière chose à lui dire et il priait pour réussir à lui faire comprendre son message.

« Scully, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ce soir-là, même si tu ne pouvais pas me répondre. Le simple fait d'être avec toi m'a redonné du courage, et surtout… Le fait de laisser échapper toutes ces larmes, c'était comme si j'avais évacué un poids bien trop lourd à porter seul. Alors quand je te vois lutter de toutes tes forces pour ne pas faiblir, j'ai l'impression que l'on portait ce poids à deux et que ce soir là, je t'ai transmis ce fardeau… Scully… Tu peux baisser les armes, je t'en supplie, pleurer contre toi m'a fait tellement de bien… Je veux que toi aussi tu découvres cette légèreté… » Parvint-il à dire d'une seule traite, sans trop balbutier ni perdre le fil et sans être interrompu par son amie.

Devant lui, Scully était bouche-bée, dans ses yeux se naissait un ciel sombre, maltraité par un orage violent et soudain, couvert par d'épais nuages. Ses lèvres étaient immobiles mais Mulder pouvait les voir ciller très faiblement. Le vent s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux flamboyants, les soulevant avec délicatesse. Peu à peu, ils débutaient une danse enivrante, telles de fines vagues aux mille reflets vermillons et s'échouant le soir sur la plage, au coucher du soleil.

Totalement hypnotisé par leur merveilleuse chorégraphie, Mulder ne remarqua pas que le visage de Scully avec doucement changé. Passant d'une légère expression de surprise à de la compassion, mêlée à de centaines d'autres émotions, toutes plus belles et vives les unes que les autres.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Articula-t-elle, les yeux de nouveau embués de larmes.

« Alors montre-moi ce que tu ressens. » Répondit tout simplement Mulder.

Fermant ses paupières, Scully réalisa soudainement à quel point il avait raison, à quel point les choses seraient facilitées si elle cessait de toujours vouloir lui cacher ses émotions.

S'approchant de son ami, Scully prit une grande inspiration, puis elle entoura son cou de ses bras, la bouche à la hauteur de son oreille.

« Merci Mulder… Merci d'être mon ami, d'être toujours là pour moi… D'être… celui qui renferme ma confiance sans jamais la trahir. » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'étreindre avec une force renouvelée.

Quand elle s'éloigna de nouveau de lui, Mulder crut qu'il avait échoué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle pleurait ! Enfin, elle pleurait, devant lui, sans honte, sans remords, sans cette crainte d'apparaître comme faible… Les larmes dévalaient ses joues jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres exquises, rougies par l'exaltation du moment. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et d'un commun accord, ils retournèrent auprès du corps de Gibson.

« Mes grands-parents son enterrés un peu plus haut sur la montagne. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour… » Hésita Mulder, n'ayant aucun idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Oui, il sera bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent souiller son corps par d'autre expériences s'ils venaient à le retrouver. Je veux qu'il repose en paix. » Affirma Scully, la détermination revenue en elle.

Mulder prit l'enfant dans ses bras, surpris par sa température et sa rigidité déjà prononcée, le vent était froid entre les montagnes.

Ils mirent plus de deux heures à creuser sa tombe à mains nues, n'ayant aucun équipement pour le faire. Essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur avec son avant bras, Scully y laissa une légère trace de terre. Mulder s'avança alors vers elle et l'effaça à l'aide de son tee-shirt qu'il avait retiré pour travailler le sol. Le remerciant d'un sourire, Scully apposa les dernières pierres qui recouvraient ce nouveau sanctuaire. Elle prononça une prière inconnue à Mulder puis ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse un dernier signe de croix en guise d'au revoir.

Derrière elle, Mulder renfila son tee-shirt puis jeta un œil aux alentours, personne ne semblait les avoir suivis mais rien n'était moins sûr. Scully le rejoignit et ils redescendirent près du bateau où ils récupérèrent leurs sacs. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils retirèrent les branchages dont Mulder avait recouvert son véhicule et s'installèrent sans un mot.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Se risqua Mulder, devinant déjà la réponse qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années.

« J'ai mal au cœur, je sais que jamais justice ne lui sera rendue. Je suis tellement triste qu'un enfant de plus ait perdu la vie au prix de cette maudite conspiration… Je ne sais plus. » Se confia Scully en tournant les yeux vers Mulder.

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir dit la Vérité au lieu de la maquiller. » Répliqua Mulder avec un demi sourire avant de démarrer le moteur.

FIN

17


End file.
